Birdie Sitter
Birdie Sitter is a HTFF Episode. Plot Flynn rests a little egg on a pillow as he reads a book on hatching. Not wanting to spend the day sitting on the egg, he decides to call a babysitter. A knock is shortly heard on the door, but Flynn struggles to reach the knob until standing on a box. Paws is revealed to be the sitter and she quickly assumes Flynn is the child she must watch. Paws picks up the little quail and straps him on a highchair. The irritated Flynn tries to wriggle free, but Paws shoves a spoonful of pudding into his beak. Gooby looks at the situation from a window outside and wants in on it. Paws answers the door to find Gooby, who she assumes is an abandoned toddler and takes in. Paws carries Flynn to the living room, where Gooby is playing with blocks. She tells the two to play nicely before going into the kitchen to make them a snack. Flynn orders Gooby to get out of his house, but Gooby simply laughs at him for his height. Losing his temper, Flynn tosses the blocks at him. Gooby throws more toys and the room wounds up being littered. Gooby wanders the house, Flynn trying in vain to stop him. The moose heads upstairs and finds the egg in Flynn's bedroom. Flynn sees Gooby running off with his egg, enraging him even more. He chases Gooby around until tripping over one of the toys. He gets back up to see Gooby about to boil the egg, much to his horror. Paws is too busy reading a cookbook to realize what is happening. Flynn tugs on her in an attempt to get her attention. Gooby throws a potato at him but hits Paws, cracking her glasses and blurring her vision. Flynn pounces on Gooby and tries to grab the egg from his hand. They wind up knocking an egg carton onto the floor. Flynn investigates the eggs hoping one of them would be his. Unfortunately, Gooby stomps on them, enraging Flynn to the point where he grabs Gooby by the leg and tosses him at the stove. A pot is knocked over and pours scalding hot water on his head. Flynn sees one last egg and runs for it, knowing that it is his. Paws slips on the yolk-covered floor and the cookbook crushes Flynn. A chick hatches out of Flynn's egg. Paws mistakes the chick for Flynn, puts it in bed, and reads it a bedtime story. Though the book she reads happens to be the cookbook, with Flynn's body squished all over the cover. Deaths #Gooby is scalded to death. #Flynn is crushed by a cookbook. Trivia *Ironically, Flynn is older than Paws. He is 14 and she is 12. *This is the second episode starring Paws that isn't named after her, the first being Le Petit Lynx. *This marks Gooby's first death. *Flynn was most likely caring for the egg as a school project. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 84 episodes